El camino a seguir
by Ashabi
Summary: Sakura desde su primer año de vida, habría estado predestinada a guiar el camino de Sasuke, al principio físicamente y después espiritualmente, enseñándole el largo camino hacia la plenitud... [Viñeta dedicada a Enigma 07]


**Disclaimer applied.**

 _Fic dedicado a Enigma 07, ¡ya te debía tu drabble! (aunque ya es viñeta porque me excedí alrededor de 150 palabras… en fin, ¡Ojalá te guste!)_

* * *

• _El camino a seguir_ •

* * *

La luz del medio día alumbraba a una mañana tranquila en Konoha. Los rayos del sol alumbraban a cada rincón y como era costumbre, resonaba el bullicio de voces que procedían del mercado de la aldea.

En ese ambiente, una mujer de largos cabellos negros, sumamente hermosa, platicaba con un mercader de frutas y verduras teniendo en brazos a un bebé sumamente parecido a ella. Tan pronto terminó su compra, la mujer avanzó en el mercado, diciéndole algunas cosas a su pequeño hijo.

—Ya verás Sasuke-chan que la papilla que te haré al rato estará… ¿Mebuki? —Sus labios rosas formaron una discreta sonrisa al encontrarse con una mujer de rubio cabello corto, quien sostenía en brazos a una bebé algo más grandecita que su hijo, de un pelo extravagantemente rosa.

—Hey Mikoto, tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo está Sasuke-kun? —Los ojos verdes de la recién llegada Mebuki mostraron curiosidad por el mencionado— Se ve bien grandote y guapo. —dijo al tiempo que dejaba en pie a su hija, sosteniéndola de la mano.

La niña demostró querer replicar pues deseó estar más tiempo en los brazos de su madre, sin embargo, al final la inmensidad del lugar distrajo a sus ojos parecidos a los de Mebuki.

—Lo sé, se parece a su mamá. —rió Mikoto— En general está muy bien mi hijo, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y Sakura-chan cómo está?

—Oh muy bien…

Sasuke frunció su pequeño ceño al notar que por largo tiempo, su mamá no haría nada, así que se removió en sus brazos inquieto, fijando sus ojitos en la pequeña niña frente a él. El pensamiento de que ella ya podía sostenerse de pie y quizás hasta caminar como ya lo hacía su hermano le dieron ganas de intentarlo. Sakura entonces, observó la mirada insistente de él y sonrió, enseñando sus dientes recién creciditos.

—¡Mamá, mira! —exclamó Sakura, hablando con dificultad debido a su edad mientras señalaba con su dedo índice a Sasuke— Bebé venir conmigo.

Mikoto suspiró al dejar a su niño en el suelo por su ardua insistencia, pues aunque estaba despejado el lugar en donde estaban y no había riesgo de que su hijo fuera pisado, sabía que su pequeño no podía caminar aún.

—Entonces te lo encargo Sakura-chan.

—¡Vale!

Sasuke por sí solo gateó e intentó levantarse recargándose en paredes aledañas, frunciendo su ceño por cada vez que fallaba y oteaba a Sakura de pie como si no le costara nada. Él estaba absolutamente convencido de poder hacerlo solo, a pesar de sus fracasos durante largos minutos.

Al verlo caer una vez más, Sakura se llenó de valor, pues al principio temió al querer ayudarlo y en el proceso hacerle daño, dirigiéndose hacia el pelinegro. Sonriendo suavemente, le extiendió su manita.

—Se h-hace así. —dijo ella cuando a regañadientes el pequeño le dió su mano y lo levantó usando todas sus fuerzas.

Ya cuando Mebuki y Mikoto acabaron su larga charla, Sasuke y Sakura tomados de la mano caminaban cortas distancias alrededor de ellas, conviviendo en paz a pesar de lo orgulloso que fue él al principio; con esta imagen se encontraron ellas y sonrieron, enternecidas.

Desde ahí Sakura habría comenzado su trabajo de guiar el camino de Sasuke, primero físicamente y después espiritualmente, enseñándole veinte años después el largo camino hacia la plenitud del perdón y la felicidad.

—¡Hey Sasuke-kun, ven a ver esta planta!

—Ya voy Sakura, no grites.

Ella le extiende su mano nuevamente y él la recibe otra vez, juntos, como siempre debió de haber sido, siendo rodeados por la gran majestuosidad de uno de los tantos bosques que han recorrido… ya no un mercado como hace tantos años atrás, tan atrás que ambos no lo recuerdan, pero aun así, lo tienen presente dentro de sí mismos en algún lugar de sus recuerdos.


End file.
